Hell Hath no Fury Like a Blonde Scorned
by NaruIno367
Summary: Tenten, Karui, and Mabui are stranded in a trailer in the blazing heat. Ino, Naruto, Deidara, and Tsunade are sent out to retrieve a key to aid them in escaping. However, when they return, they hear something that makes their rage boil... slight one-sided TenNaru, mentioned NaruMabu


"I'm so bored…" Karui whined. She and two others had been stuck inside a trailer for twelve hours in the hot sun. Currently, it was 102 degrees Fahrenheit outside, making it even hotter inside the trailer.

"Well, Mabui brought a bag of entertainment supplies with her, didn't she?" Tenten suggested.

"Sorry, Tenten… I left the bag in the truck…" was the reply from the white-haired girl in the corner. This earned a groan from both Karui and Tenten.

Karui, Tenten, and Mabui were on their way to a concert in a truck with a trailer behind it. When they parked the truck, they went inside the trailer to check on their food. When they tried to open the door, they found it to be blocked by another trailer. And since none of the girls had brought the key with them, they couldn't use the back door-which was locked.

"Well this is just great," Karui started. "We're stuck in here without water, entertainment, or boys. How are we going to survive?"

Tenten flicked Karui in the head. "I can understand the entertainment and water part, but what was that about having no boys?"

"Hey, I'm not like you guys! I need a constant flow of flirting to live!"

"You talk like it's a nonrenewable resource!"

"That's because boys aren't renewable!"

"_SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU_!"

Karui and Tenten looked back at Mabui with wide eyes. Said dark-skinned teenager blushed in embarrassment.

"…hi…"

"Look, we can't just sit here all day. We've got to find some way out of here," Tenten said, new determination setting in.

"How do you suppose we'd do that?" Karui asked, frowning. "We have no keys, nothing to pick locks with, no refreshment, and no real motivation."

Tenten slumped back down in disappointment. Ino, Naruto, Tsunade, and Deidara tagged along in a separate car, and when they saw that the girls were stuck, they set out to find an extra key. Currently, they were almost two hours late.

"I wonder where they are…" Mabui said, trailing off like she usually did.

…..

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped!" Tsunade griped. "Now we're late and the girls probably hate us by now!"

"I doubt they hate us, but they probably resent us by now, hm," Deidara replied.

"Hurry up, Ino!" Naruto said, shaking Ino's arms lightly. "We're late enough already!"

"I can't go over the speed limit, Naruto!" Ino insisted. "If we get a ticket, we'll run out of money even quicker, and we need money more than ever in this economy!"

"That can't stop us, so hurry up!" Tsunade shouted.

Just Tsunade's cries to hurry up motivated Ino to keep driving. Before she knew it, she was driving ten miles over the speed limit.

"That's more like it!" Tsunade cried as she opened a window and stuck out her head.

"Faster, Ino!" was Deidara's exclamation. "Keep going at this speed!"

Naruto covered his mouth and sunk into his chair, trying his best not to throw up.

…..

Meanwhile, Tenten, Mabui, and Karui browsed ways to entertain themselves.

"Well, how about truth or dare?" Karui suggested. "Or would you rather?"

Mabui's head shot up. "Let's play would you rather!"

Tenten smiled. "That sounds pretty fun. I'm in!"

Karui smirked. "Alright, I'll go first then. Let's see…"

The redhead scanned Tenten's face, and suddenly turned to Mabui and sadistically grinned, making her shudder.

"Mabui… would you rather marry A…. or B?"

The sound of a head hitting a table rang throughout the trailer.

…..

"Dude, how long is this going to take?" Deidara asked, sinking into his seat. The car had stopped in a traffic jam and they hadn't moved for twenty minutes.

"If this jam wasn't here, we'd be back to the trailer by now," Ino answered, groaning.

"But no, some jerkoff decided to go and crash into a pole," Naruto grumbled.

Tsunade hit Naruto over the head. "Hey, it wasn't her fault!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't know! I'm just assuming that normal people don't want to crash into poles in the middle of the day!"

Ino and Deidara groaned. They could tell that each second would feel like ten minutes very soon.

…..

"Okay… um… Tenten, would you rather… marry Naruto-kun or Deidara-san?" Mabui stuttered.

Tenten looked up in thought for a moment before her brown eyes met with dark green ones. "I think I would rather marry Naruto. He's pretty nice, and he's kind of cute, too."

Mabui frowned, radiating killer intent like crazy at the thought of Tenten marrying her boyfriend. Tenten shivered before turning to Karui. "Well Karui, it's my turn. I want you to be my torture target this time."

Karui smirked. "Bring it on, China Doll."

Tenten leaned back in her chair. "Karui, would you rather be friends with benefits with Omoi or Darui?"

Karui fell backwards in her chair.

…..

Thirty minutes after exiting the traffic jam, Ino, Tsunade, Naruto, and Deidara were finally making their way through the parking lot. When they got close enough to the trailer to hear what was going on inside, they all felt their anger boiling up at an alarming rate.

"I got one, I got one!" a voice they recognized as Tenten's exclaimed. "Why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman? You have to hollow out its head!"

An uproar of laughter followed Tenten's joke. Mabui was the first to say something. "Okay, I have a pretty good one. Why can't blondes dial 911? They can't find the '11' on the phone!"

Another roaring laughter.

"Okay, listen! What does a blonde see when they look into a box of Cheerios? Doughnut seeds!"

This time, blonde quartet had had enough. Tsunade punched a hole in the window and put her face up to it to speak to the girls.

"Oh, it's Tsunade! Thank goodness, we got worried," Tenten said, fanning herself with her hands. "Do you have our key?"

"I… am _so _close to kicking the sh…"

Tsunade was interrupted when Ino put her hands over her mouth and began to drag her away from the trailer. Tenten turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong with Tsunade?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles in response. Deidara was only able to prevent him from knocking the trailer over a few seconds before he charged. Pushing Naruto away from the trailer, Deidara held up a key belonging to the back door. After shaking it in front of the window, he threw it as far as he possibly could, much to the girls' dismay.

Tsunade marched over to the trailer next to Karui's and, without any words, popped each of its tires with a hairclip. Mabui gaped.

Without wasting any time, the group of blondes left the trio of stranded girls behind, smirking all the way. When they were almost out of sight, Tenten turned to Mabui and Karui.

"Did we do something wrong?"

…..

**Ciao! ~NaruIno367**


End file.
